Special Agents: Flower & Pokemaster
by MS Knight 21
Summary: The Pokeagency investagates a loggin operation in Montana but gets more than they want. Features cast members from the series and their pokemon.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon related terms, characters, and technology. I do however own the crapy computer that I typed this on. One more thing the story starts from the middle so try not to get too confused by some inconsistencies.

So, it's come to this. four bullets and one grenade against ten enemies. I've seen worse in my short career here but now there were stakes so high even I couldn't comprehend the importance of this mission. This miserable botched gone to hell because of one stupid mistake mission. Even though it IS a failure, it's won't be over until I recover her body, MY partners body. Even now I can still see her, laying there in plain view, blood collecting in a puddle under her bullet riddled body. Her face covered in an obscene mixture of dirt, gunpowder, blood, and her own red hair. It just pains me to have her so close and be unable to reach out and get her, all because of this absurd mission. If I even tried to move out to her, I'd be a block of Swiss before I took two steps. Although, being Swiss might not be so bad, after all I'll have my own windmill. But seriously, those ten guys would mow me down in a hail of bullets, unless I fraged em first. Reaching for the frag grenade I had, I pulled the pin as I silently began to count to five, four, three, two, one, zero. Quickly I got up from my crouched position behind a rock and lobbed the frag at them. As soon as they saw me they opened fire, sending hot lead in my direction as the grenade flew at them and landed at their feet before it exploded sending hot shrapnel through their bodies. Peering over the rock, I could see what was left of them. Most of them were nothing more than shredded human, while others had most of themselves intact, save a few fingers and toes. 'Cause you were all bunched up.' I though as I grabbed whatever I could use from them. Just a few bullets, and a small block of C-4, great, what would I do with C-4? Putting everything in my pack, I finally made my way to her body. Even though I could finally get her out, I still felt sick to my stomach. Flipping her over onto her back I was shocked to see her blue eyes staring blankly into mine, I took one last look and closed her eyes, despite the amount of effort it took to do so. Looking further down her body he could see the damage they had done. Even though she was wearing a flack jacket the bullets had torn through her as if it weren't there. Most of the rounds had passed right through but some had not. So even if she hadn't died of the wounds directly, Teflon poisoning would have done her in. Gently hoisting her onto his back he made his way into the dense forest nearby. Suddenly his comm. gear began to pick up on something. "Pokemaster, Flower, Psychic, Fire, Rock. This is Dragon, the missions' gone SOL. All units pull back to the Evac point; break through the enemy patrol(s) at your own discretion, if you're not back in ten well nice knowing ya. Dragon out." 'Great, just ten minutes to get back.' Pokemaster thought to himself. "Better get going." He started to run as fast as he could with someone on his shoulders, passing several downed trees, pines from the look of things. 'Who'd think it? An illegal logging/drug cartel having this much firepower.' Pokemaster thought crossing over a creek on a fallen tree. 'Then again, the Oak family is running them.' "Pokemaster, Flower, this is Dragon. What's your status?" The comm. device chirped. "Dragon this is Pokemaster. Flower is down and I'm en route to the Evac point, clear a path will ya." Pokemaster said. "Right, has Flower been DPEd?" Pokemaster just shook his head, passing another creek by log. "She wasn't breathing when I picked her up, she also bled out for a time and still is." Pokemaster stated as he stopped at a large rock, and laid Flower in front of it. "Dragon, at this rate I'm not going to get there in time, you guys are going to have to dust off ASAP without me." "We're not leaving without you, or Flower for that matter. We'll meet you halfway, at the eastern river. Keep alive till then, out" He looked around for any enemy troops and in finding none he knelt next to Flower. Taking a moment he didn't have earlier he looked to see if she was alive. Checking over her body again, he found that the wounds were not as large as he thought, they appeared to have been made by a low caliber round, most likely from a Scorpion or Biz-9. Also none of them were near any vital points, by all means she should be still alive, but if she was she wasn't giving any signs. –5 min later- Having been sitting down for a time, Pokemaster lifted Flower onto his shoulders and once again ran towards the E-vac point. On the way they were spotted by a small patrol of five soldiers, lightly armed but still enough for what the circumstance dictated, no way he could fight with her so he just ran past them ignoring their shouts to halt and their random gunfire into the brush they disappeared into. A few more minutes of running through the dense forest and they reached a small break in the trees where several pines were uprooted and covered with a jelly like substance. "Smells like NAPALM!" Pokemaster shouted as a figure came out of the woods holding a large flamethrower type weapon. "Ah yes, it is napalm but not just ordinary napalm, it's my own special blend." The flamethrower-wielding maniac mused as he lifted his helmet to reveal his face. His face was marred with burns and deep scars across his face; one of his ears was missing as well. His eyes were seemingly untouched but held more then they let on, years of watching people twist and burn as they died were etched into his blue eyes. "Fire, why are you spreading napalm over the forest? And where's the chopper?" Pokemaster asked as he put Flower down on the ground. "It should be here soon, is Flower gone?" Fire said as he broke open the signal flare sending green smoke high into the sky. Soon after the chopper arrived and they boarded it without delay but not before they got a big surprise, Flower began to stir around and called out to her partner. Startled by her voice Pokemaster instantly told the pilot to get the heck out of here and arrange for a Medivac to meet up with them ASAP. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just keep still." Pokemaster said as he took Flower's hand into his. Sensing that he needed some space with his partner, Fire went to the cockpit to take the Co-Pilot's seat. "How's he doing back there?" The pilot asked as he increased his speed and changed his heading to avoid a group of trees. "He'll be better once she's better, so eyes ahead forward Fly." Fire said as he strapped on a pilot helmet. Fire's Comm. device began to chirp but it continued for a while before he answered it due to the propellor noise. "Fire this is Dragon, are Pokemaster and Flower with you?" Dragon asked with gunfire echoing in the backround. "They're with me, and Flower is awake but she's shot up pretty bad, she needs help now or she's gonna flake out." Fire said as he looked into the back of the chopper where Pokemaster and Flower were, Pokemaster was bandaging her wounds as best he could but he could only slow the bleeding, not stop it. "How's it going on your end?" More gunfire echoed in the backround as Dragon spoke out. "It's getting a little crowded down here, is everything set?" "Just push 3 and then send." Fire replied as he flipped a switch on a small black box. "It's got a time delay so get out as soon as you send the command. See you at HQ." A few minutes later after another chopper left the forest a huge explosion rocked the area that set off the napalm and started a huge firestorm that destroyed everything in the forest.

-The next day-

The Poke Newspaper

EXPLOSIONS FOLLOWED BY FORREST FIRES SPARKS INVESTAGATION OF OAK FAMILLY LOGGING CORP.

Yesterday at 2:35 P.M EST, a series of large explosions at one of the Oak Family Logging Corp. facilities that sparked a large fire that resulted in 34 Sq. km of forest in Northern Montana. Residents as far as 120Km from the fire reported seeing smoke and debris from the area. Several companies of firefighters from neighboring states joined the area's own firefighting force to battle the blaze. Even with 10 companies and about 20 airborne units, it took firefighters some 13 hours to get the fire under control and another 4 ½ to extinguish it completely. After the blaze was extinguished the forest was nothing more than a barren field with charred sticks poking up. The Oak Family's facility fared no better; about 55 of the sawmill was destroyed or damaged by fire or explosions, with the rest damaged from smoke and the extreme heat of the fire. When asked what could have started the fire the family's spokesperson replied: "We have no insight to what might have caused the explosion and the fire, but one possibility is that it was the work of international terrorists or the new poke-rights group, ERFP, Equal Rights For Pokemon. We are currently investigating this matter to determine who is responsible." In response to this we received a statement from the ERFP president, Greg Falcon. "Our organization had nothing to do with the explosion and fire in Northern Montana, further more we have never been, nor will be, involved in terrorist activity. We care deeply for all pokemon and we would not go around destroying 34 Sq. km of their habitat. It's been estimated that with an area of this size, there might have been at most, 16 different species of pokemon that lived in the trees here. With none of the trees able to support them most of the pokemon will have to find another place to live. This will disrupt the Bio-Diversity of the area and greatly affect the eco-system. The ERFP is about preserving the habitats of wild pokemon and giving them the same rights as all humans, what the Oak family accuses us of is the exact opposite of our mission." In a request made by the governor of Montana several law enforcement agencies have launched investigations of their own to assure the truth is found, so far the FBI has released this statement. "All of our resources will be directed to this matter to resolve it with ease, however due to the scope of the damage it will take some to complete. So far we've started to re-create the facility to determine what caused the fire and the possible motive for a terrorist function." With all events and opinions taken into account, this reporter believes that the truth will soon surface and justice served to the public.

-Kyoto Kassel-


	2. It Begins

A/N: Long time since I did anything like this so bear with me if it seems a little slow or uninteresting. Feel free to flame or roast or just review.

**Poke-Sun-Times**

**Federal Agencies Reveal Illegal Logging and Drug Ring at Oak Family Estate after 4-Day Investigation**

**During the long months that followed the explosion and fire at the Oak family logging facility in Montana, federal agents began to probe into the various suspicious transactions that appeared during the 4 weeks before the incident. Current sources indicate that the transactions were for illegal weaponry and substances including: Several tons of cocaine valued at $4.5 million, assault rifles of various design, and secret weapons plans from the U.S. Army apparently. A spokesperson for the FBI replied "We have just begun to investigate into these matters, there's no telling how far it may go." Just how far does it go? This reporter believes that the investigation will continue for quite some more time as none of the family has yet to be brought into custody or to justice. On another note, the fire was found to be caused by a mix of plastic explosives and napalm planted by an as of yet unidentified source. There were also large amounts of blood as well as spent ammunition found by one of the guard stations. The initial finding is that another force had tried an assault attempting to destroy the facility, the person has yet to be identified by DNA but it is confirmed that the DNA is female. As if there weren't enough problems in the world as it is. **

**-Kyoto Kassel-**

"**What a bunch of shit…" Ash said as he tossed the paper onto the lounge table, the pages scattering around. "We should have gotten them then, the gov doesn't know how to handle this." Sighing he got up and walked out into the corridor, slowly he headed to the medical wing before Lance approached him. "Ash, we got a mission for you to handle." Lance said standing in Ash's way. Ash shot him a look of anger before calming himself, who was he? Wanting to send him on another mission while his partner lies in a coma, possibly dieing. "What is it?" Is all Ash said before Lance began to brief him.**

"**So that's it then?" Ash said after hearing all the details of his mission. He had to admit it, it would take all his skill to pull it off, so he was in. "Infiltrate the secret meeting at the local country club and obtain as much info as I can right? Sounds easy enough." Lance just scoffed at his arrogance. "Yeah, easy to get your ass shot up worse than a block of Swiss at a gun club." He laughed. "Just remember, surveillance only we don't need another agent halfway to death's door." "Understood, just be sure to keep Brock away from the fridge and out of my pie." Ash said before he headed to the equipment lockers.**

"**Ok.. Three mics, a few nano-cams, cool watch w/laser, one-use stealth camo, smoke gren, what am I forgetting?" Ash said silently as he sorted out his equipment out load. Suddenly he remembered a suit. "Can't go without a suit now can I?" He searched around for a bit before finding a suit that fit and put in his mission pack. "Ok, now I'm ready." Ash walked out but found no fanfare to send him off, not even a buzzer. Thinking nothing of it he continued and left the place for the battlefield.**

**A/N: Sorry if it's short but I'm still getting re-adjusted to writing. Any comments/requests/suggestions are welcome and will be appreciated. Any reviews will be personally read and replied to as well. Anything for my fans. **


End file.
